This relates generally to assembly systems, and more particularly, to lamination systems for electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with displays. Displays are formed from multiple display layers such as a cover glass layer for protecting the display and internal components, a touch screen panel for gathering touch input from a user, and a stack of liquid crystal display (LCD) structures that generate display images. The display layers are commonly laminated together using adhesive.
If care is not taken, defects such as air bubbles can sometimes form in the display or sensitive display components can be damaged during lamination operations. Defects or damage of this type can negatively affect the visual performance and robustness of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved lamination systems for electronic devices with displays.